


【锤基】限制级作家

by Fiona0227



Series: 锤基合集 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0227/pseuds/Fiona0227
Summary: 大学生Thor在骑摩托车时不慎撞伤了一位作家，为了补偿，他开始帮这位神秘的黑发男子写稿……





	1. 【锤基】限制级作家01

**Author's Note:**

> 粉丝学生锤x黄文作家基  
> *年下注意  
> 部分设定及情节来自日剧《老司机的爱情故事》

Thor怎么也想不到，自己会被卷入交通事故这种纷争当中。  
那天晚上，他和朋友们刚刚喝完酒，微带醉意地从酒吧出来，骑上了自己的摩托车。本来Hogun是主张帮他叫辆车的，可Thor自以为车技极好，再加上他酒量也不算差，硬是拒绝了朋友的好意。  
望着摩托车缓缓驶进夜色中，Hogun不放心地皱了皱眉头，但一旁的Volstagg似乎丝毫不担心好友的安危，他笑着拍拍Hogun的肩头:“别担心嘛！Thor的车技多好咱们又不是没见识过，都这么大个人了，回个家总不会有问题的啦！”刚刚和一个棕发美女搭上腔的Fandral也不禁回头附和。就连向来对Thor放不下心的Sif，也默认了这群男人纵容的行为。  
在众人的开脱下，Hogun也只得叹了口气，打算不再做无用功的担心。

夜风轻柔地撩起Thor露在头盔外的一撮金发，他今天心情极好，考试顺利过关，作业拿到高分，一切都无比顺利，所以他才兴致勃勃，要拉上朋友们出来海吃胡喝。不算宽的街道上几乎没有行人，偶尔一两辆轿车闪着灯从身旁驰过，Thor无意识地加大了车子的马力，嘴上还开心地哼起了小曲。  
金发男人在心里数着日期，盘算着明天去买新一期的杂志。《彩虹与爱》——那是这个对阅读毫无兴趣的大块头除了课本外唯一有兴趣的文字产品，听名字就知道是本同性读物。  
是的，显而易见，这个可以仅凭身材和嗓音就迷倒一众年轻女孩的金发帅哥，是个不折不扣的gay。  
他刚开始意识到这点时，第一个想法是自己脑子坏了。他Thor Odinson，一个看上去不能再直的钢铁直男，怎么会喜欢男人？！很长一段时间，他都无法接受这个事实。直到他遇见了这本杂志。  
或者说，直到他遇见了这位作者。

他曾经不知所措，不敢把自己内心深处的想法告诉身边的任何人，甚至是最亲密的朋友。一次，Thor被一群人拉着去了书店，原因是同学们要买教授推荐的教辅，他知道这群人根本就没有那么好学，买教辅只是个借口——逃出学校的借口。  
他们中的很多人都是被父母塞进学校寄宿的，无奈他们学校管得太严，出个校门都要各种假条各种审核，平时根本就没人去惹这个麻烦。这回，他们的老教授心血来潮，说希望他们能多去书店逛逛，还推荐了好几本教辅，自告奋勇地为他们全班批了假条。Thor虽然不是住校生，平时都能自由进出学校，但想着可以趁机早点溜回家打游戏，还是欣然跟从了大部队。  
果不其然，刚进书店没多久，一群学生就各奔东西，散得没了影。而Thor还未反应过来，他正脱线地在店里乱晃着，不知不觉，脚步在杂志区停了下来。  
在形形色色的时尚与科普杂志旁边，他一眼就看到了封面极为独特的一本——那上面画着一道无比绚丽的巨大彩虹，甚至还做成了镭射版，泛着迪厅特有的七彩光亮，乍一看更像是某种儿童读物。  
不管这个主编是谁，他的品味可真是有够糟糕的。Thor不可抑制地这么想到。  
但他还是翻开了这本封面糟糕的特色杂志。  
一些略显眼熟的单词跳进Thor的视野，最近因为自己的关系，他总是有意无意地浏览一些关于同性恋的消息，那些或严肃或搞笑的文章中经常就有这些词汇的出现。毫无疑问，这是本关于同性之爱的杂志。  
Thor好像能理解一点为什么主编要把封面做得这么闪了。他并没见过几个真正的gay，偶尔有那么些位同学，都是比女生还要擅长打扮的类型。所以在他狭隘的认知中，gay嘛，都是些像那个封面一样亮闪闪夺人眼球，却又特立独行的群体。  
他不知不觉就认真读了几篇文章，丝毫没注意到一个中年男人的突然凑近。“哈喽，这位顾客朋友，我可不能让你白看杂志，要不然就买下来吧？”Thor猛地从杂志上抬起头，发出一声受惊的沉吼，双手下意识地合上了书页。眼前是个秃顶的小个子男人，他似乎对Thor受到惊吓有些不满，但还是礼貌性地自我介绍道:“我是这家书店的老板Skurge，幸会。”说着向金发大个子伸出了手。  
Thor抛出一个尽可能友好的笑容，但他似乎是故意的，没有去握这位老板的手。老板尴尬地把手缩回身后，把刚才的话重复了一遍:“我说，你要不然就把杂志给买了吧，你如果感兴趣的话还可以看看那边的几本，是差不多的类型……”Thor这才清醒过来，连忙从包里掏出一张纸币拍给老板:“不用了不用了！谢谢啊，不用找了。”  
看着一溜烟跑得没影的大块头，Skurge欲哭无泪。喂，大哥，你好歹看清楚了再给钱好不好，这张完全不够啊？！

Thor从书店里“逃”出来后，就赶紧骑上摩托车径直回了公寓。他是独自租住在这里的，原因是不想和一群无聊人士挤宿舍。这里面积不大，但生活必需品和家具什么的样样俱全，还都是顶高级的配置——他家的确不缺钱(刚才钱没付够只是因为他太慌张)，父亲Odin是知名的大企业家，母亲Frigga则是顶尖的服装设计师，按理说，他完全可以高枕无忧，过着花花公子的挥霍生活。但父亲对他从小就要求严格，不论是学习、体格，还是任何一个方面，他都要求自己尽全力做得最好。久而久之，Thor也养成了独立的习惯，连来这所并不华丽的大学，也是因为它以军事化的管理著称，学习抓得较其他学校要紧得多。他希望能在这里得到更好的提升，便远离父母，一意孤行地来到了这座小城市。  
Thor给自己倒了杯冰镇可乐，猛灌几口安抚了一下自己莫名乱蹦的心脏。他不太想让别人知道自己对“这种类型”的杂志感兴趣，即使对方是个素昧平生之人。他把杂志从包里掏出来猛地扔到床上，愣了几刻又走过去将它放上了床头柜。

晚上洗完澡后，Thor直接关掉灯钻进了被窝，今天的经历让他再无打游戏的热情。但他没有立刻睡着。  
蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中若有所思地眨着，床头那本杂志，它该死的镭射封面正在窗外灯光的映照下闪着七色的光。终于，他还是忍不住坐起了身。“啪——”床头灯被摁亮，他把那本杂志平放在大腿上。金发大个子舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，伸手翻开了困扰了他好几个小时的杂志。  
Thor细心地读着每一篇文章，越看下去越觉得，自己的心境太像这里面描写的了。他似乎已经完全忘记自己压根就不喜欢阅读，平时除了课本一个字都看不进去。  
他从里面了解到很多事情，比如同性恋不是奇怪的事情，更不是什么疾病。许多无事生非的恐同人士所大肆宣扬的言论，不过是一派胡言。  
这份杂志不仅有一些抵制恐同、支持婚恋自由的社会性文章，还有一个小说专栏，专门刊载一些以同性为主角的故事。Thor不禁看得入了神，他只知道女孩子们都喜欢看言情小说，但他没想到，以两个男人为主角的爱情故事也可以如此引人入胜。  
所有的短篇小说都被他看完，现在只剩下唯一的一篇——这是一篇连载，故事已经进行到第八章，Thor犹豫了一下，还是决定拜读一番。他翻开这一页，但上面的文字却让他红了脸。  
那些字眼他明明都认识，可是拼凑在一起却有种让人脑袋发热的奇异感觉。它们……露骨又色情。看来这是一部色情小说，还是发生在两个男人之间的。Thor觉得自己的脸像火烧，可眼睛却不可抑制地想要继续读下去，他还是头一回接触这种题材，天呐……  
读着读着，他发现自己没那么不适了。其实看久了，即使像他这种文学白痴也可以感受到，这个作者的文字功力是很不错的，甚至比前面的普通恋爱小短篇更胜一筹。除去色情片段，TA对人物的心理把控也十分到位，故事情节更是引人入胜。  
Thor很快就将整篇给读完了，故事在一个紧要的关头刹住车，瞪着那行“未完待续，欲知后续，请见下期杂志”的小字，这个大男人居然有些小女孩坐等网文更新式的牙痒痒。他愤愤然地翻到第一面，打算好好认识一下这位恼人的作者，文章的名字后头用粗体字标着笔者的名字——邪神。  
不得不说，即使作为笔名，这个名字也有够中二的。

TBC.


	2. 【锤基】限制级作家02

“嘿，Skurge，新的一期到了没？”金发男人轻车熟路地走到书店的柜台前，熟稔地询问着。  
“今天刚刚到的，放心好了，肯定给你留着。”矮个老板连头都懒得抬，直接从身旁的桌子上抄起一本封面亮闪闪的杂志扔给他的老顾客，“你怎么每次都把时间算得这么准，我这才刚到货你就来了？”  
Thor掏出钱丢在桌面上，抓起他的新杂志就转身离开。快出店门时，他顿然停下脚步，回头露出一个看起来有些蠢的憨厚笑容:“我可不想错过新的连载。”

自他第一次读完这本杂志，就无法自拔地喜欢上了它。第二天休息日，他就跑到店里把所有往期都搜刮了回家，因为它并没有发行多长时间，所以Thor愣是从创刊号开始集齐了每一期。他甚至花了大半天时间补完了所有往期，而“邪神”的作品，他更是颠来倒去读了无数遍。当发现已经将所有存货都看得生烦的时候，他只好开始期待下一期的发售。  
就这样，Thor成为了《彩虹与爱》，这本听上去有些非主流的同性杂志最忠实的粉丝。他熟悉每个常驻作者的笔名，他知道有哪几个“专家”是最经常出现在头版的，他还了解到，这本杂志的主编——就是那位被他在心里吐槽过无数次品味的，叫做Grand Master，是个骚气十足的男人。问他是怎么知道的？拜托，这位主编的照片总是随机出现在每期杂志的任意角落，那头高竖的银发和浓烈的眼影让人很难不记住他。  
他知道这杂志看上去是有些恶心，这点显而易见，从七彩的封面就可以看出来。(他们后来把镭射去掉了，Thor猜测是因为印刷成本过高，但仍然保留了每期封面配色都要像幼稚园一样五彩缤纷的习惯。)但其实Thor迷恋它最大的原因，还是因为他爱上了那位“邪神”的文章。  
每次拿到新一期杂志，他要干的第一件事情就是翻开小说专栏的最后一篇，“邪神”的色情小说总是会如约而至，恭候它忠实读者的到来。Thor觉得这位笔者八成是签约写手，否则也不会把精力放在这本并不是很人气的杂志上，还从未断更，又或者人家根本只是把写作当成爱好，业余投投稿而已。但无论如何，他的作品都成了Thor追这本杂志最大的动力。  
是的，他现在确认这位“邪神”是个“他”了。  
有一次他偶然发现杂志搞特别活动，邀请了专栏作家们参加采访。在属于“邪神”的那篇专访中，他了解到，这位色情作家不仅是个男人，还是个很毒舌的gay。是的，之所以说他毒舌，也是因为即使从印刷铅字中，都能够感受到他嘴炮能力的强大。  
他说那些恐同人士都是一群做事情不过脑子的蠢货，又或者是他们根本就没学过怎么使用他们贫瘠的思考能力。Thor甚至都能想象这位怼人大师翘着二郎腿，边喝着茶边用轻蔑的语气说:“那群人就是爱多管闲事，人家谈什么恋爱结什么婚和你有半毛钱关系吗？我根本就没打算理过他们！”说完唇边还会勾出一个不屑的笑容。  
读完专访后，Thor更坚定了自己作为“邪神”粉丝的心。他无数次幻想，如果自己可以和这位大神见个面，或者认识一下，他估计都得高兴地飞上天，连着几个晚上睡不着觉。

在杂志发行一周年时，主编张罗着给它办了个签售会，据说“邪神”也在现场嘉宾之列，Thor惊喜地发现，举办地点居然就在他们的城市，他自然就兴致勃勃地跑去参加，还翘掉了一节选修课。  
大个子男人戴着口罩和墨镜出现在签售会现场时，看上去高冷又酷炫，实际上他的心脏在砰砰地跳，想着过一会就能见到自己喜欢了数月的作者，这颗迷弟心就不可抑制地“小鹿乱撞”。  
当采访嘉宾环节进行得差不多时，Thor发现了不对劲，为什么到现在还没有“邪神”的影子？他不禁有些焦虑。  
不过没多久他就得到了答案。银头发主编拿着话筒跑上台，擦着冷汗宣布:“不好意思各位，‘邪神’他临时有事来不了啦，还请各位朋友谅解。作为补偿，要不然接下来就让我给你们表演几个节目？”人群中冒出喝彩与口哨声，Grand Master打了个响指，震耳欲聋的音乐就从Thor身边的大型音响里爆发出来，把金发大个子惊得不轻。他赶紧推开人群，独自骑车回了公寓。  
躺在沙发上看着最新的连载，Thor心下一阵失落，他满心以为可以见到的偶像，就这样临时不来了，实在是让人难以接受。自己还偷偷翘掉选修课跑去那个现场，他又不想看Grand Master热舞或是打碟。

回忆起那个徒劳而返的下午，Thor不禁笑出了声，自己当初还真是有点蠢得可爱。那之后他依然追着杂志，主要是追着“邪神”的连载，竟也过去了将近两年。不知道以后杂志社还会不会举办线下活动呢？  
脑袋里掺满了各种乱糟糟的想法，导致这位车技高超的骑手并没有注意到，前面有一个岔路口。更没有注意到交通信号灯上耀眼的红。  
正当他的摩托车不顾一切勇往直前的时候，一个黑影突然从路的另一头冲了出来……  
“嘭————”

Thor从混乱中清醒过来的第一件事，便是本能地检查自己是不是缺胳膊少腿了。他胡乱地挥舞着手脚，庆幸地发现他们都还能动，他又摘下头盔，晃了晃因受到撞击而变得晕乎乎的脑袋。在意识到自己没有受什么大伤后，他终于想起似乎还有个和自己相撞的家伙。  
他赶忙从地上爬起来向那人走去，对方也是个骑摩托的男人，此刻正斜倚着躺倒在地上。  
“喂，你还好吧？能不能动？”  
“呼……一点都不好。我的……我的右手！嘶啊……”男人尝试着起身，却又因为疼痛而发出一声惊呼。  
Thor心下不安，感觉这人怕是被自己撞坏了。他赶紧上前扶起对方，但这一串动作似乎引起了对方极度的不满，只听见他嘶吟着抗议。  
“你看起来不太好，要不然送你去医院吧。离这也不远。”Thor自知理亏，连声音里都少了几分强势。  
那人扬起翠绿的双瞳，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，其中饱含着责怪的意味，但最后还是向身体屈服，无奈地点了点头:“赶紧的，送我去医院。”  
“啊喂！你能不能轻一点啊！”男人发出痛苦的惊呼。  
恭喜你啊，Thor Odinson，顺风顺水的人生中，首次摊上了个大麻烦。Thor在心里暗暗想着，翻了个白眼。

TBC.


	3. 【锤基】限制级作家03

03  
“怎么样，医生？他的手怎么样？”金发男人的声音带上了些许焦躁。  
身着白大褂的女子上下打量了一番眼前两个男人，她淡定地开口:“还好没伤到骨头，不过必须修养一段时间，短期内不能用这只手了。”她的圆珠笔在纸面上唰唰写着什么，不久便将纸利落地撕下递给了Thor。  
Thor下意识伸出手想接过那张医药单，可是身旁的黑发男子动作更快，他敏捷地用没打石膏的左手抢过了自己的单纸，略带不悦地道谢:“谢谢您，Foster医生。医药单给我就好。”  
女医生的美目里闪过一丝疑惑:“你们……不好意思，我想问，你们难道不是一对儿吗？”  
“一对儿？和他？亲爱的，你想象力可真丰富。要知道就是这个家伙把我的手给撞成这个鬼样子的！”黑发男子面带愠色，怒视着身边的Thor。  
而大块头一副没听见他讲的话的样子，反而对医生展现出迷人的笑容，“医生小姐，我希望你可以考虑周末和我一起喝个茶？你的金发很美，就像清晨的阳光。”Thor下意识地觉得自己应该好好气一气这个坏脾气的家伙，干脆刻意无视了他的话。这并不是说他真的想约这位美女，毕竟他的取向早已确定为男性。  
“很抱歉，先生。我周末得去参加一个天文学讲座，恐怕没有时间。”女医生礼貌地微笑。  
“啊，你喜欢天文学？星星，它们……”金发男人话还没说完，就被一只胳膊拖出了诊室。  
“喂，你干什么！我还没问她的名字呢！”他冲手上打着石膏的伤员瞪着一对蓝眼睛，就像受了委屈的小孩子。  
“不好意思，先生，打扰了您泡妞的兴致。不过我想我得先去拿一下药，然后咱们到警局去做个笔录？”黑发男子危险地眯了眯眼睛。  
Thor耸了耸肩:“好吧，我本来也只是那么一说，虽然她很漂亮，不过我没这个兴趣。”不等眼前人细细思考他的话，便再次开口，堵住了男子满嘴的怨气，“你叫什么名字？”  
伤员对说话被打断感到十分不满，但却没有回击的理由，他瞥了一眼Thor外套下的一身肌肉，又看了看自己受伤的右手，综合考虑过干架的成功概率后，选择了和这烦人的家伙暂时和平共处:“Loki Laufeyson。”  
金发男人又露出了方才面对女医生的那种笑容(Loki觉得这怪恶心的)，他伸出右手:“我是Thor，Thor Odinson。”在意识到Loki的右手已经不能动了之后，他赶紧尴尬地缩回手，换上了左边那只。  
不过Loki显然没有兴趣理会这只友谊之手，看着男子快步离开的高挑背影，Thor只好无奈地用手理了理头发，大步向前赶去。

他们做完笔录从警局出来时，天色都已微微泛白。Loki走在前头，脚步匆匆，他听见落在后面的Thor冲他喊着:“嘿，Loki！你家在哪？我送你回去吧。”  
“谢谢Odinson先生的好意，我的脚还能走路。”伤员报以他一个勉强的微笑。  
“可是你的车已经坏了啊！我是说，即使你的车还好好的，以你现在的状态，估计也骑不了。”  
“谁跟你说我一定要骑车了？”Loki简直快要被这家伙给烦透。  
“唔，我知道，可是……这个点公交车什么的都还没上班，你一个伤员自己回去，我可过意不去。”  
“过意不去？你把我撞伤的时候怎么没有过意不去？”  
Thor委屈地嘟囔:“我都已经帮你付了医药费了呀，还有你的车子我也会赔偿的……我只是觉得，得亲自把你送回去了才能让你感受到我的歉意。”  
Loki冷冰冰地回答:“用不着，我已经感受到了。希望我的赔款能早点到账，这样感受就能更深刻了。”

“哇，Loki，你家装修真漂亮！”Thor情不自禁地赞叹此人的品味。  
而被他夸赞着的Loki Laufeyson正陷在无尽的后悔中，自己一定是脑子被撞坏了才会答应让Thor送他回家。要不是那家伙一直眼巴巴地盯着他，看起来像是什么大型流浪犬，让自己无力拒绝，他Loki，这辈子都不会让一个陌生人踏入自己的屋子一步。  
室内的家具不多，却有种简约的美感，晨间的阳光从高大的落地窗间投进屋里，在深色地毯上织出闪亮的纹路。Thor在客厅里随意转悠着，观赏着房屋主人的各色收藏。Loki不客气地把一杯冰镇可乐塞到他手里，而他自己更愿意选择白水:“好不容易才找出来这个，平时我可不会喝这种碳酸饮料。”  
Thor笑着和他道谢，迅速拧开瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟灌了半瓶下肚。他刚想问问Loki的情况时，对方已经抢先下了逐客令:“如果你没什么事，就先离开吧。”Thor差点没把可乐给弄倒在厚重的地摊上，这么快就要赶他走了？  
“可乐可以带走。”绿眼睛在那瓶被消灭大半的饮料上停留了片刻。  
Thor哭笑不得，自己当然不是为了这瓶可乐而激动的，拜托，他才进屋不到五分钟。看来这位冷美人实在不懂什么待客之道。  
的确，从某种角度来说，Loki非常“漂亮”，这张脸可以轻松俘获任何一个少女，自然也可以让正当年华的男人心动。抛开车祸等一系列麻烦因素不谈，无论他高挑的身材，纤长的手指，白皙的皮肤，还是那对动人的绿瞳，都是Thor想象中完美男友的样子。如果不是这位主脾气太糟，他简直都要直接向他提出约会请求了。  
Loki见这位死缠烂打的客人不肯离开，干脆直接置之不理，转身回了房间。他真是要累坏了，先是车祸，又是去医院，再又是做笔录，一整个晚上都没睡觉，他甚至还摔伤了一只手。糟透了。  
而这一切灾难的源头都是这个烦人的Thor Odinson。要不是这个，平时彬彬有礼的他又怎么会发这么大脾气？

Loki刚打算关上房门的一瞬间，一个大块头便不由分说地挤了进来，把他搞得措手不及。  
那人还自顾自地说着:“你的卧室也很好看！”  
他的卧室还从来没人进过！  
Loki现在最大的想法就是用枕头把这家伙给闷死。  
这间卧室的主色调是金与绿，似乎很符合这人的性格，Thor边环视房间边默默想道。他的目光在窗帘和书架上游移，最后落在了书桌正中央的一叠纸上。  
“这是？”  
“呀——不准看那个！！”Loki急得直跳脚，奈何Thor块头太大，即使他们身高所差无几，Loki看上去也比他小了一号。  
Thor的眼睛迅速掠过那几张纸:“你是个……写小说的？”  
“是作家！”Loki尴尬地咳嗽一声，又认真纠正了对方的说法，“我不喜欢你刚刚的那种称呼，硬要说的话，我是个名正言顺靠文字吃饭的小说家。”  
“好吧，作家先生。很抱歉擅自看了你的作品。”Thor的声音似乎因为愧疚渐渐小了，他没想到Loki会有这么大的反应，“话说，你居然还用纸笔写作？这年头这么干的人可没几个啦。”  
绿瞳作家歪了歪头:“怎么？我从来不用电脑。手写能促进我的灵感。可是……”  
“可是什么？”  
“我右手现在这个样子，就没办法写了。哎，总不能用左手吧，我从来没练过。编辑那边马上就要催我截稿了……”Loki发自真心地叹了口气，说出了埋在心底的抱怨。  
听到这些，Thor的愧疚更深了一分，那场车祸几乎都是自己的错，首先是喝了酒，其次是闯红灯，如果没有这些破事，Loki也不会摔到手，而且现在，他甚至没法工作。突然一个夹带着私心的主意在金发男人脑中浮现:“不如，我来帮你写稿吧？”  
“帮我写稿？你莫非是什么职业写手不成？”  
“不是啦，我当然没那么厉害。就是你来念内容，我再写出来。”  
望着Thor充满期待的脸，Loki觉得，自己似乎没有拒绝的余地。看来还得庆祝一下，Odinson驱逐计划，成功泡汤。

TBC.


	4. 【锤基】限制级作家04

04  
“Thor，今天怎么这么早来啊？”书店老板疑惑地望向来买新一期杂志的老主顾，要知道以前，Thor都因为怕被别人发现自己看奇怪的同性杂志而专挑没人的时间才来——比如快打烊的时候。但今天，一反常态，他居然在傍晚的高峰期出现在了书店。  
金发男人付完钱，拿走为他准备好的杂志，就头也不回地扎进了晚高峰的人流，他只留下一句话“我今天有个约”，便消失得了无踪迹。Skurge耸了耸肩，他和他也认识了一两年，不过这位的脾气，从来都是难以捉摸。

Thor将杂志卷好放进包里，就马不停蹄地往城市另一头奔。他的摩托还在修理，所以只好打了辆车，虽然有过心理准备，但傍晚的车流还是让他有些难以接受——怎么会这么堵啊？！  
一列列行车就像被串成了烤串，几乎动弹不得，不论司机再怎么摁喇叭，可怜的出租车也只能像蜗牛一样蠕动。还没出两条街，车水马龙的街道上已亮起了各色的霓虹灯，夜色渐临。华灯初上的景致本应颇有一番风味，但车上的Thor却是心急如焚，明明已经提早了一个小时出发，可如果再一直按这个速度开下去，等他到Loki家，人家都已经睡着了。  
在的士辛勤地和车流搏杀了一个小时后，Thor终于坐不住了——他看看手机上的时间，离他和Loki约定好的还有十五分钟。为了不迟到，更为了不惹Loki生气(他可以想象Loki发现自己迟到了以后会是什么表情)，Thor一咬牙，付了车费，便匆忙下了车。  
他打算徒步跑过去。  
这里离Loki家房子还有好几个街区的距离，但一向以体力好而自骄的Thor，打算尝试一下自己的极限。

当Loki打开自家屋门时，出现在他眼前的是一身臭汗，跑步跨越了数个街区的Thor。这家伙就像刚从外面疯了一大圈，跑回家找主人的金毛大型犬，这是Loki脑内的第一反应。  
他有些嫌恶地把汗涔涔的男人让进了门，说实话，他还是有些轻微洁癖的，尤其是面对没什么好感还浑身发臭的家伙。  
“水在桌子上，自己倒吧。”在发现Thor把手伸向了他惯用的黑马克杯时，Loki连忙出声制止，“别碰我的杯子！旁边就有一次性的。”他转身回到自己的房间，从柜子里愣是翻出来一条没用过的毛巾。  
回到客厅时，Thor正在大口地灌着水，那夸张的模样就像在沙漠里徒步旅行了好几天。Loki给他递过去那条崭新的毛巾，撇了撇嘴以示不满:“快给我擦干净了，我可不想你在我屋里流着汗走来走去。”Thor有些惊喜地接过递来的毛巾，礼貌地道了声谢，开始依言清理自己还在不住往下淌汗的上身。  
“你不知道，我赶上了高峰期，车堵得一塌糊涂，我怕迟到，只好跑步过来了。”Thor无辜地挤了挤眼睛，解释着他如此狼狈的原因。  
Loki把双手揣在胸前，戏谑地挑了挑眉毛:“是吗？真可惜，白费了你的辛苦。Odinson先生，你迟到了三分钟。”  
“哎呀，实在抱歉。我已经尽力了嘛！要是继续坐车，估计就不止这三分钟啦。”大金毛吐了下舌头，“对了，直接叫我Thor就好。”  
绿眼作家没再理睬热情洋溢的客人，自顾自地往屋子里走去:“你都休息好了就来书房吧。期待你今天的表现。”  
Thor下意识地认为，这是某种暗示，但在又猛灌了一口水后，他总算是清醒了过来，自己明明是来帮忙的，想那么多干嘛。他甩甩脑袋，将这些不得体的想法赶了出去。

“Cindy享受地昂起她细瘦的脖颈，任由男人在那上面留下清晰的吻痕。Ben炙热的嘴唇不断抚过她的每一寸肌肤，他鲜活地感受着他的挚爱，他的寡妇嫂子。”Loki优雅的声音缓慢将小说的词句道出，分明是火辣的言辞，他却念得平铺直叙几乎不带情感，更别提任何一丝欲望。  
Thor依着他的话在稿纸上写下小说新章节的内容，但他越听越觉得不太对劲，终于还是停下了手中的笔。他歪着头看Loki:“抱歉，Loki先生，我从刚才开始就想问了。这个故事是……”  
“关于男主角和他刚刚丧偶的嫂子的。怎么？我觉得这没什么不对，那个死掉的丈夫可是个家暴的酒鬼。”绿眼睛在灯下闪出幽幽的光，说着理所当然的话。  
“呃，不是那个。我是想说……”Thor抬头看见Loki的眼睛正直勾勾地凝视着他，心下一阵发麻，但他还是说出了心中的疑惑，“这一篇，是那种小说？就是……限制级的那一种？”  
Loki看着大块头男人小心翼翼的样子，不觉感到好笑起来:“是啊，就是黄色小说嘛。这是我擅长的题材。”他嘴角弯起玩味的弧度，“Odinson先生，是有点感觉不适吗？”  
“不，不，我理解的！”Thor急慌慌地解释着，“毕竟是你的职业，我没有异议。”他觉得自己简直像个青春期的小孩子，在喜欢的人面前慌里慌张乱了分寸。他甚至忘记了纠正Loki对他有些疏远的称呼。  
“那就好，接下来可能还有很多类似的情节。”Loki低头盯着自己还完好的左手上刚修不久的指甲，他爱死这种逗弄别人的感觉了，“说不准会更露骨呢。”  
金发男人局促地对他扯出一个微笑，低头继投入还未完成的工作。

一章稿写完，夜已经深了下来，Loki在创作过程中把他强迫症的特质发挥地淋漓尽致，不断地修改着词语，扣着各种细节。有一次他甚至把一张快写完的稿纸扯过来，刚看了两眼，就揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，理由是觉得剧情不顺畅，让辛苦了好久的Thor差点崩溃。  
Thor站起来转了转酸疼的手臂，今天的经历成功刷新了他对作家的认知。在他原先的印象里，这些人都是穿着松垮的T恤，在家里边吃泡面边在电脑上敲上几个字，写累了就停下来看看肥皂剧，一章写好了就用电子邮箱发给催稿催到心态爆炸的编辑，然后坐等文章发表，报酬进账。  
可能也只是因为Loki这种家伙太过古板的缘故，现在还有几个人会用手写文稿的！Thor忍不住在心底呐喊。但有什么办法呢？谁让这都是他自找的。  
Loki将他送到门口，黑发作家的心情似乎很好，他把修长的身影倚在门框上，露出一个灿烂的微笑:“今天干得不错，我很期待和你的下一次合作。”  
就当是为了这个微笑，今天的辛苦也算是值得了吧。Thor走在夜色中的大街上，脑海中不断回放着Loki的面庞，向城市另一头的公寓而去。

TBC.


	5. 【锤基】限制级作家05

05

Loki Laufeyson十分享受新的生活方式，自从在交通事故中伤了一只手，他就免费得到了一位助理，专帮他搞定那些用上右手才能完成的项目，比如写作和烹饪。  
还年轻的时候，他像所有愣头青一样，过着朝八晚不知道几点的办公室生活，偶尔从百忙中抽出一点假期，他也会跑到外边去享受几顿，极少亲自下厨。其实他是会做饭的，那些手艺来自他已故的母亲，但极其不规律的作息和来自工作的压力让他完全没有心思腾出哪怕一个小时来给自己好好做顿晚餐。  
那时他生活中唯一的业余爱好就是写作，他自小就在这方面颇有些天赋，写起东西就好像是熟手的巧匠在雕琢玉器。夜深人静的时候，给自己倒上小杯红酒，就着醉意和夜色，文字自然而然地就开始在笔下流淌。  
他开始给各种杂志投稿，起初并不顺利，没有多少杂志社愿意接受一个没名气的新人，尤其他的文字还充满了犀利的言辞。但天不负有心人，在经历不知多少次退稿后，Loki突然收到一封回信——那是从一家杂志社寄来的。  
他撕开信封，露出里面少女感爆棚的信纸，上面用花哨的字体写着对他作品的赞美，在信的最后，写着决定录用他稿件的通知。他高兴坏了，在卧室里大声笑着以示兴奋。  
据说那本杂志的主编特别喜欢他的作品，看完的当即就决定要拿下这位新手作者，那封奇怪的回信就是这位主编亲笔写的。Loki和主编见了个面，那是个古怪的男人，叫做Grand Master，Loki总觉得那家伙在会面过程中在不停地跟他挤眉弄眼。在简短的商量后，Loki并不想再听主编的各种废话或是请他吃饭的邀约——尽管他喜欢男人，但他不喜欢这个类型的。于是迅速地签下了供稿的合同，自那以后，他正式开始了作家的生活。  
后来他写得越来越得心应手，作品也被业内好几家杂志看中，干脆就辞掉了工作，专心做个写手。他也不是没想过用电脑写作，但奇怪的是，怎么用怎么难受，根本没有手写来得顺畅，最后还是换回了纸笔。  
现在Thor成为了他的免费助理，不仅替他写稿，就连晚饭，他都自告奋勇地要做给他吃。虽然味道一般，但有人伺候的感觉实在很不错。

他觉得，自己简直都有些喜欢Thor了。  
Loki本来就喜欢男人，还特别偏爱金发碧眼的类型。  
现在这家伙三天两头就往他家里跑，嚷嚷着要照顾他的生活起居，虽然吵了点，但不得不说，和他在一起还挺开心的。尤其在Loki偶然间发现他在看Grand Master主编的杂志后，他觉得自己可以考虑一下这位金发帅哥了。  
他开始在空闲时间和Thor聊天，了解到他只是个大学生，不过长得还挺捉急的。他有意无意地在念着他的色情小说内容时给语气带上了感情色彩，发现对方的耳根泛红时洋洋自得。他还在Thor和他对视时抛出暧昧的笑容，这些小把戏Loki怎么玩都不会腻。  
但那些都只是些拙劣的调情招数，是小说家丰富想象力的产物，Loki并没谈过几次恋爱——他的要求很高，他并不清楚该怎么做才能让Thor心甘情愿爱上他。毕竟他并不想主动表白随后立即被委婉拒绝。  
一次在读报纸时，他偶然读到了一篇关于Odin的报道，Thor是个富家子弟的事实让他有些难以接受，这家伙居然瞒了自己这么久！但他并不打算让他发现自己知道了他的身份，而是剪下了报纸上Thor的照片，窃笑着塞进了钱包。

Loki揣上钱包出了门，他要去见一位朋友。  
Amora是他为数不多的朋友中最亲密的一位，她和他一样狡黠又骄傲，她出身很不错，家底殷实却偏偏要自己出来闯荡，年纪轻轻就读成了博士，她几乎看不上任何人——这也是她单身多年的主要原因。能认识Loki也是因为——按Loki的说法，他就是在不合适的地方，不合适的时间出现，才会误打误撞摊上她。  
他们的初遇是在一家高档酒吧的吧台边，Loki同往常一样独自坐在角落的位置上，就在他准备要上一杯葡萄酒时，旁边的空座位上突然塞了个人——那是Amora，她穿着极显身材的黑色连衣裙，一头不羁的金发别在脑后，耳上坠着两颗沉甸甸的钻石耳环，涂着浓烈口红的双唇向Loki绽出一个恰到好处的微笑。任是个男人都会被这魔女般的容貌迷去了魂儿，只可惜，她在Loki心中激不起多少波澜——比起烈焰红唇的美女，他对男人更感兴趣，最好还是金发碧眼的那种。  
“两杯你们这里最好的酒。”Amora爽快地向酒保点点头，又掏出两张大额钞票，极其豪气地提前结了账，“一杯给我，一杯给这位绿眼睛的帅哥。”  
她向因忽然被搭讪而有些发懵的Loki挤了挤眼睛，自诩阅人无数的大小姐想当然地认为Loki是被她的美貌和大方搞得不知所措了。她觉得，噢，她已经可以想象到这个高冷帅哥下一秒的动作——他肯定会充满傻气地对她微笑，再结巴着问她的名字，等酒一上来，他就会通过夸赞这里的酒来引出话头，心里忍不住想同她攀谈彻夜。毕竟她以前主动搭讪过的所有男人，十有八九都是这副表现。

Amora暗自窃喜，心想这下准能把那群女人的嘴给堵上。事实上，她就是和朋友们打了个赌——说是朋友，也不过是一群游手好闲的富家女罢了，因为父辈的商业合作关系，这些女孩们打小就互相认识，但Amora一点都不喜欢和这群除了碎嘴和攀比就没有其他特长的女人打交道，只是出于礼貌她才出席了这次烦人的聚会。  
这些八卦女郎从刚上酒桌时就开始炫耀各自的对象是如何如何帅气，如何如何能干。她就默默听着这群家伙攀比，偶尔插上一两句话，但攀比得越久，女人们便越没兴趣。反正所有人都说自家男人才是最好的，个个都是牙尖嘴利不肯松口，这样吵着又有什么意思？于是她们把矛头转向了没有男友的Amora，纷纷取笑她没本事，言下之意大概就是——高学历有什么用？到头来还不是连个帅哥都勾搭不上。  
她怎么可能忍得了这样被别人鄙视，心下一横就和她们打了个赌:“谁说我没本事的？就这间酒吧里，随便哪个帅哥，只要是单身我就能搭上！”在女郎们的一片唏嘘中，她瞄见了独自走进酒吧的Loki——面容清秀，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，还是独自一人，看上去就是个涉世未深的小男生。  
“看见没，就那个，黑头发的。现在就给你们看看姐姐我的本事！”在起哄声与看好戏的笑声中，Amora松开绑紧的头发，脱下碍事的外套向她的目标走去。

就在Amora沉浸在自己把那群女人气得目瞪口呆的幻想中时，Loki忽然开口说了话:“不好意思，小姐，我想我们并不认识。你没有必要请我喝酒。”他话语中的冷淡刺破了Amora的幻想，但没想到他居然比她想象中还绝情，直接起身就要离开，还撂下一句话，“您把酒自己留着吧，我先走了。”  
“等等，等等！你怎么说走就走哇！”Amora慌张极了，这个男人怎么不按常理出牌？她连忙拽住了他的衣袖。  
Loki隐藏在镜片后的绿眼睛透出一丝愠色，却并没有表现在肢体上，他温和地拍掉Amora挽留的手，重复了一遍刚刚说过的话:“我说了，您和我不认识，没必要请我喝酒。”他不喜欢被人搭讪的感觉，尤其是在对方充满目的性地想看他犯傻的情况下——他能从这女人的表情里读出这些恼人的想法。  
Amora从容的面庞上竟然出现了焦急的神色，这可是Loki没想到的，她低声央求着:“拜托，先生，请您帮帮我吧！”

终于，Loki被Amora的种种理由说动，答应在她的八卦友人面前暂时扮演一下对她一见钟情，迅速坠入爱河的傻小伙，同时还是一位优雅又贴心的痴情男友。他装成一副害羞的模样，搂着她的腰和众人打招呼，显然这很有效果，那群女人都看得傻了眼，连忙对Amora说起了恭维的话，这使这位爱面子的主儿连连露出满意的笑容。  
他们被那群女人缠着喝了好几杯酒，在满足了Amora让他陪喝的请求后，Loki借口明天还要上班(其实他第二天是调休假期)，迅速地离开了酒吧。天知道他有多想逃离那群比鸭子还聒噪的女人。

自那以后，Loki就认识上了Amora，她在知道他喜欢男人后放心地和他成了“闺蜜”，后来他们便经常一起喝酒谈心，互倒苦水。  
这天Loki又和友人约在了原来那家酒吧，他们喝着高档的酒，Loki有一搭没一搭地听着Amora对刚分手男友的各种不满，心下想着她不出半个月肯定就会忘掉那人。  
和朋友告了别，Loki快步走出了半条街，才发现自己把钱包给忘在了酒吧，正当他无奈地打算重新折返时，一辆豪华轿车在他身侧的马路边停下，Amora把车窗摇下来，冲他挥着手:“喂，我送你回去吧。对了，你还把这个给忘了。”Loki定睛一看，正是他落下的钱包。天，他可不想让这东西落到别人手里，就算是Amora也不可以。  
Loki上了Amora的车，这位酒醉的富家女并没有自己开车——她有专门负责接送她的司机。他没好气地从她手中抢过钱包揣进口袋，向司机报出了自家的地址，便再也不说话。  
“呃，Loki？”Amora试探性地问着，“你钱包里的那张照片，是你什么人啊？”  
“你居然看我钱包？”Loki像只炸毛的猫，下意识往车门的方向缩了缩。  
“我又不是故意的，我捡到它的时候就是打开的嘛！”Amora委屈地辩白着，转而抓紧了刚才的话题，“怎么，我们的禁欲小王子居然有新男友了？”  
Loki的脸唰地泛起了红:“他才不是我男朋友！只不过……”  
“只不过什么？你看上人家了？”  
Loki轻轻点了下头。  
“……”

“天呐！你居然会有喜欢的人！我还以为你要和你的小说过一辈子呢！”Amora尖声叫了起来，说实话，他们认识这么久，他总共也就谈过一个男友，还在三个月内告吹了。她一直感到奇怪，分明是个黄文作家，居然这么清心寡欲，真是要多矛盾有多矛盾。  
“你能不能小点声！”Loki现在极想往闺蜜嘴里塞点什么东西好堵上她兴奋的尖叫。  
“你放心！Loki，我一定能把你和这人撮合成的，现在，来给我讲讲他的事情吧。”Amora眨着古灵精怪的眼睛，期待地望向Loki。  
真不知道这个单身到现在的家伙能给出什么建议，Loki心想。

TBC.


	6. 【锤基】限制级作家06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有一点假车(？) 注意一下⊙∀⊙！

06  
“哈哈哈——”富家小姐正毫无优雅地趴在桌上狂笑着，“所以这个Thor Odinson把你的手撞断了？这就是你们的相遇啊，也太浪漫了吧。”  
Loki翻个白眼以示对朋友那有意无意的反讽的不满，他刚给Amora讲完自己和Thor尴尬的相遇，此刻被一番嘲笑致使气不打一处来:“你别笑了！快听我讲完。”  
“好好好，你快点说。”Amora捂着脸强忍笑意，拿起咖啡咽了一口用以平复心情，“然后呢？那家伙就开始帮你写稿？”  
“是啊。你干嘛用那种表情看着我，我又不是强行敲诈！是那家伙自己提出来的！”  
Amora狡黠的眼珠子滴溜溜转了半圈，开口时刻意压低了声音:“他主动提出来的呀，说不准人家刚开始就对你有意思呢？”  
“怎么可能！”Loki急促地反驳，“那家伙只是……热心过度了而已！”  
“就这样？好吧，随你怎么想，我可不信这只是老好人的日行一善。”金发女人夸张地耸了耸肩，“可是你这手臂，怎么看都不像伤员吧？”  
Loki嗤笑一声，他终于找回了平时聊天那种得意洋洋的语调:“我手早就好了，要不然怎么敢出来陪你喝酒！”  
“哟，行嘛你。这样也好，我跟你说，就这样装下去，说不准他以为你终生右手残废就同情心大发要照顾你一辈子呢！”  
“你什么意思？”作家先生显然不认为这个玩笑很幽默，“说来吧，我其实对他一点都不熟悉，只知道他是城东那所大学的学生，学建筑的。然后他家里是富商……”  
Loki的声音突然低了下去:“他从来没告诉过我这个，八成就是不信任我吧……”  
“别这么失落嘛，你之前不是还说他在看那个老变态的杂志——叫什么来着？总之是同性杂志，你还在上面担任金牌写手来着！他说不准还看过你的文章呐。”Amora往朋友的咖啡里加了两块方糖，轻轻搅拌后递了过去。  
“谢谢。”Loki接过那杯按他的喜好加了糖的咖啡，“我只是在他包里看见过而已，可能是他帮朋友带的呢？他可能根本就不喜欢男人，我还这样自作多情。”  
“噢——Loki！”Amora发出一声阴阳怪气的长叹。  
“干嘛？”绿瞳的男人被对方突然转变的口气给吓到了。  
“你又来了！一遇到和别人相处的事情——尤其是感情问题，就变得这么自卑。”Loki刚想说些反驳的话，就被女人指住了鼻子，“还有多疑！老是想七想八，感情这种事情，放手去追就好啦。遵从自己的心意，别留下遗憾，OK？”  
Loki对朋友这突如其来的教训给唬得愣住了，过了好一会儿，他才幡然醒悟似的点了点头。  
“放心，有任何问题我都会帮你想办法的！”Amora极富戏剧性地挑起眉毛，坐回座位上抿了一口咖啡。

“Loki，我们开始吧？今天还是继续昨天那篇吗？”一支水笔在黑发男子面前晃来晃去，把他从神游中扯回现实。  
“啊——好，我们今天不写那篇了，换一个。”Loki迅速地整理好思绪，他可不想让Thor发现自己在边回味Amora的话，边考虑着约他的办法。  
Thor显然对作家的行为抱有不解:“怎么，那篇不是挺好的吗？都快完结了。”  
“不……那篇不用很快交稿，我得先准备另一篇。”  
“马上就要截稿了的？”  
“对——如果这两天不搞定，我会被编辑拖欠稿费的。”Loki撒起谎来可谓得心应手，他根本就没那么急着交稿，选这篇的目的——纯粹只是为了试探Thor。  
Thor点点头表示理解，便重新坐回书桌前准备开工。  
Loki的语调开始依然平铺直叙，不起波澜——他正在盘算着这个计划的可行性而被分了心，中间还不时卡顿，思考上好久才重连上断线的大脑，在这些时间里，Thor就放下笔静静等他开口。

“Jason望向他的同居室友，眼中是无尽的无奈与不甘——”  
Thor一直在专注听着Loki的叙述，在Loki放空的时候，他不禁开始思考——这个故事，怎么听起来这么熟悉啊？终于，他的一切疑问都在听到主角的名字后得到了解答。  
天呐，这不就是他最近在追的那篇文吗！那位“邪神”的作品。  
Thor动笔的速度下意识地减缓了，但一直在想前想后的作家先生似乎并未注意到他的异样。  
也许只是刚好撞名而已啊，小说主角嘛，重名很正常。Thor对自己如是解释着。  
“‘Andrew，你是不是……有新女友了？’他每说一个字，都如履薄冰。”  
God，这男二的名字怎么也一样？两个主角都重名的现象虽然很少见，但也不是没有嘛……Thor继续进行着自我安慰，他一时还是没法接受自己大胆的假设。  
“Andrew挤出一个微笑，那笑容牵强又无力，但他所说的话却句句尖锐:‘是啊，Mary已经答应和我在一起了。’”  
Excuse me？？？这个女主怎么也同名！Thor实在没法再说服自己了，他情绪激动得不行——一甩笔站了起来。  
Loki被他的突然举动吓了一跳:“怎么了，Thor？”  
“没……没什么。”Thor心虚地坐了回去，心里还是不停打着鼓——自己日思夜想的偶像居然就是这位相处了将近一个月的断手作家！噢，不对他的手好像是自己撞断的。  
天呐，他做了什么！居然撞坏了偶像的手！还对他有过各种非分之想！

Loki可不相信Thor说的什么“没事”，这家伙又不是疯子，突然情绪激动，肯定是想到了一些事。至于是什么事——他也说不准。  
“行了，既然没什么就继续吧。”  
他可已经想好了，这一个月以来，自己让他写的都是男女情侣的故事，而Thor似乎自制力强大，对他的各种露骨描写没有显露出任何不满。既然如此——Laufeyson在心里打起了坏主意，让他试试另一种？  
“Andrew紧紧扣住Jason的手腕，将他一步步逼至了墙边:‘你知不知道，我会这样都是因为你啊！我去找Mary是因为你，我打那个秃子也是因为你——我，我不能忍受别人伤害你。’”  
“‘我所做的一切都是为了你，我的所有，都是你。’‘Andrew，你……’Jason还没来得及说出一个字，就被粗暴的吻堵住了嘴唇，他们唇舌交缠。Andrew的右手开始在他腰际游走……”作家的语调逐渐上扬，尾音带着少有的余韵。  
“他们难耐地扯开对方的外衣，不知什么时候，已经滚倒在床上。Andrew把手探入了对方还未解开的裤腰——”Loki有些兴奋地发现Thor红了脸——这使他颇有成就感。  
“‘我们多久没做了？’他轻笑着问，开始在Jason脖颈间留下一道道吻痕，手上也并不放松，两根手指直接挤入了后——”  
Thor毫无征兆地站起了身——又一次，他愣了两秒钟，有些尴尬地向餐厅走去:“我想喝点东西，你把杯子放哪了？啊……我看见了。”  
Odinson此刻正搓着脸往一次性纸杯里倒着大瓶装的冰镇可乐，连溢出来了一些都顾不上，他现在急需一些冰凉的东西给自己点平静——他觉得自己要烧起来了。Loki毫无顾忌地念着那种东西，还用那种语调……

他甚至没注意到Loki走进了餐厅。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”Loki的声音突然在身后出现，把大个子惊得大叫——他在意识到自己的失态后尴尬地捂上了嘴。  
“我……挺好的。”他一点都不好！毕竟裤子里渐渐鼓胀的东西是无法忽视的。  
Loki的绿眼睛故作无知地眨巴着——他觉得如果Thor真是什么狗狗，现在肯定早就把耳朵和尾巴竖到最高了，这家伙果然对刚才那些东西有反应吗？  
他只知道自己一旦眨起眼睛，就很难会有人拒绝:“Thor，你要不要考虑……”  
和我吃个饭。Loki显然没意识到自己行为的危险性，因为他还没说完约Thor吃饭的话，就毫无防备地被抓紧了手。  
那个金发男人用一个突如其来的吻打断了Loki精心计划的约会请求，他捂着作家的后颈将对方抵到了门边。Loki居然还如此天真地相信着他的自制力，以为这样诱惑他都不会发生些什么？  
Oops。作家先生一片空白的大脑里只蹦出了这个词。

TBC.


	7. 【锤基】限制级作家07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车技太差不敢开x打了个擦边球

07

金发男人骑着一辆与他身材并不那么相符的小巧单车在街道上飞速地行驶，还噘嘴吹着胡乱而不成调的口哨，引来一些路人的打量——显然这家伙最近心情好极了。  
Thor每星期定时去看望Loki，帮他写写稿子，再愉快地来上一发，或者更多。其实他挺久前就已发现这位“伤员”的伤势好转得差不多了(他又不是什么迟钝的猿类)，但他并不想戳穿这一点——因为Loki似乎丝毫没有要澄清这点的意思，不过这样也好，起码在朋友们质问他为何三天两头往人家家里跑的时候，可以有个搪塞别人的理由。  
自从那天之后，他和Loki就确定了某种关系——虽然Loki自己打死都不想承认，但在Thor看来，他们就是关系亲密的炮友，接近于情侣的那种。可每当Thor提出要正式交往时，得到的总是拒绝的回答。他想不太通，他们一周见好几次面，几乎每次还都要滚上床——这难道还不够有说服力吗？Loki似乎总是顾虑着一些事情，至于那些是什么，他想破脑袋也不太明白。

“铃——”清脆的电铃声回荡在宽敞的屋内，“来了。”想都不用想，这肯定又是那个大个子，毕竟Loki家里可不会来什么突然访客——他和家人关系不太好，至于朋友嘛，熟悉到能进他家门的，算来算去也只有Amora一个，而她也不经常上门做客，他们见面的地点更多是选在酒吧或咖啡厅。  
一星期前那个晚上的意外，彻底改变了Loki的生活，他曾被Amora嘲笑过无数次什么孤老终生、和小说过一辈子之类的话。他不擅长经营爱情，或者说，他不是很擅长正正经经谈恋爱，谈过的对象用一只手就能数完，且每一个的时间都短得不像是正常恋爱关系。  
他恋爱时间的最长记录是五个月，那还是他上大学时期，战战兢兢地谈了一段青涩的恋情。他们刚开始关系不错，但没出一个月，那家伙就开始对他表现出明显的冷淡，他也不甚在意——毕竟这位好学生的大多数时间都扑在课本上，两人只是偶尔打个照面。  
这种清汤寡水般的关系便一直持续着，直到五个月后Loki发现他男友在学校的舞会上亲吻一个辣妞——原来他根本就是个直男，之前和Loki在一起完全只是一时冲动，毕竟Loki的脸蛋还是很耐看的。而这位自以为喜欢上了男人的朋友，在经过一个月的心理挣扎后，果断地选择相信自己还是个直的。  
至于这几个月间他泡了多少个妞云云，就不必再提，而他后来对Loki仅是漠视，并没有迅速提分手，八成是碍于脸皮。他费尽唇舌，向Loki和那位美女辩解着，但显然——Loki并没有想听的意愿。  
他觉得自己受到了欺骗，脑袋里的杂音嗡嗡鸣叫着，挡住了一切外来的信息，他只看见那个骗子的嘴不停地开合，唾沫横飞地说着废话，以及那女孩嫌恶的表情。  
Suck。作为此人颇费口舌解释的回报，Loki摔了他一个响亮的耳光。  
紧接着他便在众人惊诧的目光和将要凝滞的空气中，气势凛然地走出了舞会大厅。  
该死的，他Loki Laufeyson的初恋，居然给了这样的人。这导致Loki每次想起来，都后悔得想撞南墙。

自那以后，他挑选恋人的眼光越来越谨慎，至于近几年，他甚至都没跟任何人有过亲密接触。有时候他觉得Amora也许是对的，写小说这么开心，他干脆和纸笔过一辈子得了。  
可就在他对感情生活失去希望，陷入固步自封的境况时，Thor出现了。这家伙就像个不停发光发热的太阳，把他阴暗的小世界一点点用阳光填满。虽然不是很想承认，但Thor，真的给了他一种与众不同的感觉。他同Loki以前交往过的恋人都不一样，他是自己闯进来的，他不管不顾地，无视了自己的反对，径直冲进了这属于Loki私人的狭小世界。  
触动了他的心弦。  
但他并不希望这么快开始交往，他知道Thor一直希望他俩能有个正式的关系，可是，问题就出在极其浅显的地方。  
他们太不够了解对方了。关于Thor的很多事情，他基本是从报纸或杂志的花边新闻专栏上读到的，那甚至不是真正的Thor，只是公众对Odin之子的种种揣测与印象。而Thor对他，都可以算得上一无所知——他除了知道他是个作家以外还知道些什么？哦，他还知道他的名字。但即使上万能的引擎搜索他的名字，也不会得到任何信息，他所有的公众形象，仅维系在“邪神”这一身份上——至于Loki Laufeyson，只是一介无名小卒罢了。

“晚上好，Loki！”那人带着灿烂的笑容出现在开启的门后，“看我今天给你带了什么！”他说着举起了手里的一瓶红酒。  
“90年的？进来吧，我们慢慢喝。”Loki的嘴角不易察觉地上扬了一个弧度，算啦，这样下去也还不错。

“怎么样，我说吧，味道肯定很好。”Thor骄傲地晃着手里的高脚杯，深红色的酒液在玻璃的折射下盈盈闪着光芒。  
“是还不错，你在哪里弄到的？”  
“家里人送的。”Thor含混地应着，其实这是他那位同为富家子弟的朋友Fandral送他的，那家伙当时还信誓旦旦地说，用这瓶酒肯定能约到很多有品味的靓女。  
不过约多少个靓女对Thor似乎不是那么重要，刚好Loki喜欢这些东西，送给他一起喝，是个再好不过的选择。  
他期待地望向作家:“今天写哪篇呀？”  
“我想今天没有这个必要。”Loki幽绿的瞳里盈满了未尽的话语，紧接着他沾着酒渍的嘴唇便凑上前来叼住了Thor的——他们就着红酒交换了一个醇香的吻。  
老天，Fandral的话从某种意义上来说也是对的嘛。Thor暗自兴奋地想着，伸手搂住了精细的腰肢。

TBC.


	8. 【锤基】限制级作家08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一次短小的吵架，有一点点性内容，私认为不算刀(叉腰)

08

“Loki？”  
“嗯？”黑头发的脑袋从结实的臂弯里探了出来，那对绿莹莹的眸子望向怀抱着他的男人，“怎么了？”  
他们方才结束一场持久的性爱，喝多了酒的两人似乎毫无温柔可言，只知不断地互相索取。他们从餐厅一直做到客厅的沙发上，终于在Loki忍无可忍地抱怨不能弄脏他的宝贝沙发后，才返回了位于卧室的床。  
此刻两人都有些疲倦，沉默地瘫在被单间，按习惯来说，这应该只是一次中场休息，毕竟他们每晚平均做两到三次。但这一次，Loki似乎显得格外不同，往常在床上，他从不索取除快感以外的任何东西，甚至Thor想来个长吻都会被他粗暴的骂声打断。  
而现在，他居然任自己环抱着。Loki躺在他怀里，就像只乖巧的小动物，这可是从未发生过的，令金发大个子抑制不住地感到愉悦。  
既然今天如此不同，不如抓住机会问问Loki，那个他萦绕于他心头的疑问。

Loki正出神地回想着过去的种种，似乎没有意识到被Thor紧抱着。他质问自己，为什么不和Thor在一起？也许是他太没有勇气。  
就在这时，那人的呼唤却将他惊醒，一瞬间，他不免感到略微的心虚。  
“Loki，我想知道，你为什么不肯和我确认关系。”金发男人的蓝眼睛里写着淡淡的哀伤，他打心底里认为，Loki是爱他的，可对他的态度却一直是若即若离。他必须问个明白。  
“我……”Loki的话头突然哽住了，他好想说些什么，但向来灵活的脑子里却一片空白，做不出任何解释。  
“别说什么我们不适合，我再没见过比你更适合的人了。我见过很多人，但没有一个能和我如此合拍。”  
“我们就像……”Thor扯着心上人的发梢，似乎停顿思索了一下措辞，“就像风和云，存在距离，却彼此相互需要。”紧接着他又顿了顿，好像觉得这个比喻不够贴切，但绞尽脑汁也想不出来什么适合的。  
“……总之，我真的想不出任何你拒绝我的理由。究竟是什么妨碍了我们？是家人？工作？还是什么其他原因？我们总能找到解决方法的！”  
“Thor……”Loki被对方的话说得心头打颤，他终于嘶哑着嗓子开口，“如果一定要一个理由的话，那就是我不爱你。”  
“什……什么？”Thor的脑子像炸开了一样，他好像听不明白Loki嘴里说出的话，“不，你爱我的。你只是，只是不愿面对！要不然你为什么一直装作还受伤的样子，不就是为了见我吗！”  
“是啊，我就是不愿面对！我承认，自己喜欢你，要多喜欢有多喜欢。可我们真的了解对方吗？你甚至连我是哪里人，过去做过什么都不知道吧！”Loki感到眼角有些泛湿，这是他情绪激动时常有的生理反应，但这实在糟糕透了。他才不愿在任何人面前暴露自己弱势的一面。  
Thor刚才满腹的豪言壮语全都被堵进了喉咙，是啊，他真的了解Loki吗？他和他只是萍水相逢，不论自己多么痴情以待，也不排除在Loki眼中，自己只是生命途中一个无关紧要的过客。Loki可以爱他，难道就不能爱其他人了吗？  
他没有权力裁定Loki的心。

不知何时，Loki已经挣脱了Thor的怀抱。他静默着躺了一会儿，便起身走到窗前。宽大的窗户外是无尽的夜色，空中看不见月亮或星星——它们都被厚重的阴云所遮掩，不久就要下雨了。  
Loki赤裸着身子站在那里，半长的黑发盖住了惨白的肩颈，他纤瘦的身影在夜幕中无限拉长——拉长，融进了Thor的碧眼里。  
他像幅油画儿，Thor茫然想着。

“你走吧。”作家的嗓音再次变得听不出悲喜，他没有回头，只是双手环抱在胸前，继续凝视着小城的黑夜。  
窸窸窣窣一阵响动，是Thor Odinson穿好衣服离开了房间，几秒后传来大门关闭的重响。  
该死的。Loki咬牙切齿地抹着滚落下来的泪珠。

TBC.


	9. 【锤基】限制级作家09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结啦！感谢大家的支持，我会继续爱thorki的！(>▽<)中秋快乐

09

“Loki？你最近怎么回事啊，感觉老是心不在焉的。”Amora接过酒保递来的高脚杯，传给了Loki。  
Loki漫不经心地拿起酒杯抿了一口，酒的味道有些苦，他无心再喝下去，只得默默将高脚杯放在桌上。  
“没什么，私人问题。”  
“别敷衍我了，说吧，是不是那个肌肉男的事情？”Amora单手拢了拢耳边滑落的发丝，她心里可清楚着呢。前不久Loki和Thor维持炮友关系期间，他心情一直不错，还会时不时跟她唠叨些Thor的蠢日常。她看着Loki这副从未有过的开心样，不禁联想到自己那群沉迷恋爱的小姐妹，越想越觉得，他们俩就像对儿真正的情侣。  
但最近一个星期，Loki居然好几次主动约她出来喝酒，每次还都要喝个烂醉——这也是前所未有的。  
Loki Laufeyson向来是个自持的男人，他把生活规划得井井有条，从不放纵自己。可现在他甚至容忍自己不停喝酒，连着好几天。  
奇怪，这太奇怪了！他一看就是受了什么打击！再回想一番这人前段时间打得火热的金发帅哥，他糟糕心情的始作俑者便显而易见了。  
“哎，我知道瞒不住你。”黑发作家有一搭没一搭地晃着高脚杯，凝视着里面的深红色液体撞击玻璃壁，又迅速地回头——如此往复，毫无意义又无止境地晃动着，“我把Thor Odinson赶走了。”  
“什……什么？”Amora努力平复着自己差点被呛到的喉咙，她掏出手帕利落拭去了嘴角的酒渍，眼睛转而对上了Loki翠绿的瞳眸，“你们前段时间不还挺好的吗，吵架了？”  
Loki缓慢地点了下头算是默认，他移开目光，试图隐藏起眼底的落寞:“而且我想，他不会再回来了。”  
不过他的微表情还是被这位聪慧女子看在眼里，Amora瞬间在心里推演了十几种狗血分手剧情，拜托，男人的感情就这么脆弱吗？虽然打心底里感到不屑，但她还是得尽力地安慰朋友:“你想开点嘛，一段感情而已。你看看我，和每个男朋友分手的时候都干净利落。不给自己留下心痛的机会。”  
“更何况你们连正式恋人都算不上吧。”  
Loki像是被这句话给刺痛了，不自主地提高了嗓门:“可是Thor他——他不一样，他和我此生遇见过的所有人都不同。”  
“你都快三十的人了，对待感情怎么还跟个小年轻似的？就这么相信一见钟情吗？谁能断定他就是你一直在寻找的白马王子？”  
Amora连珠炮般的发问令Loki心中发怵，她说得对。自己什么时候开始像个少女似的相信爱情了？这种事可是连他十几岁时都未发生过。  
这一切的一切，都是从遇见Thor以后开始改变的，他变得多愁善感，变得不知节制，变得如此——感情用事！而这所有恼人改变的源头，都是那个叫做Thor Odinson的男人！

正在Loki脑海中掀起阵阵风浪时，一个电话结束了这场痛苦的思维风暴——他摸出口袋里不住震动的黑色手机，按下了接听键。  
“喂，你好？对，是我。什么，后天就去？我可以拒绝吗？”一阵尴尬的沉默，其间只能听到Amora烦躁的呼吸声，“好吧，我明白了……嗯，我会准时到的。”  
“怎么样，工作的事情？”金发女郎显然对与朋友的私人对话被突然打断感到极度不满。  
“嗯，是Grand Master那个杂志社的周年庆活动，要我参加。我本来想拒绝的，可他说已经自作主张把我要参加的消息登上了最新期的杂志！”Loki捏紧了皱成“川”字的眉头，无奈地解释着。  
“那好吧，祝你一切顺利。我觉得你现在需要自己一个人冷静一下。”Amora招呼来服务员结完帐，便迈步离开了酒吧。  
Loki望向她远去的背影，忍不住又一次长叹。他竭力抑制住Thor的影子在眼前突突乱跳，将泛出的泪滴默然收回。再抿一口酒，似乎不如心头那般苦涩。

人影幢幢，挤满了面积不大的会场，Loki(或许此刻称呼他“邪神”更为贴切)现正在后台紧张地搓着手心，他可没想到今天会来这么多人。本来只想着来走个过场，顶多再签售一些杂志啊什么的就可以开溜，后来才发现，那老变态主编给他撰写了一段超长的演讲稿，要他上台发言。  
但临近上场他才发觉，之前一直揣在口袋里的演讲稿不见了！他一路寻找，但转遍了整个后台也没见着一点影子。他甚至没有份备用稿！这下子可完蛋了。  
“我知道，你们在座的很多人都是慕嘉宾之名而来，虽然大部分可能是为了我。”Grand Master的嗓音从舞台的音响中传来，他听起来无比兴奋，“但是接下来，我得请出一位仅次于我的嘉宾——本刊的元老级人物，‘邪神’！”  
“邪神先生，该您上场了——”胸前挂着吊牌的工作人员呼唤着Loki，但作家先生仍然没找到他的演讲稿。  
“让我们有请‘邪神‘！”雷动的掌声灌进Loki的耳膜，敲打着，催促着他赶紧上台，但他还在执着地翻着堆满各式化妆品的案台。  
“我们有请‘邪神’！‘邪神’——人呢？”那老男人的声音含着隐约的不快，但旋即又变回了那副玩味的、带笑的腔调，“啊——我知道了，他一定是害羞了。毕竟这是他第一次在大家面前露脸嘛，肯定很紧张。不如我们再给他点掌声？”  
台下再次传来轰动的鼓掌声。  
而“邪神”先生还是没有出现。  
渐渐地，人群中传出来一些窃窃私语，关于大家是不是又被这恶心主编给骗了，其实“邪神”根本就没来，就像两年前那次一样。  
“喂，‘邪神’到底有没有来啊？你们是不是又骗人？”“对啊，我以前就被这人骗过一次呢。”“那个‘邪神’怎么回事！这是耍我们玩儿呢？”  
吵闹声此起彼伏，这令Grand Master也开始着急上火，他从助理手里接过手帕擦了擦脑门渗出的汗，又举起话筒:“各位稍安勿躁嘛，我这就替你们去看看。”  
说罢他迅速地溜回了后台，在径直穿过了一整间大化妆室后，可怜的老主编和助理们在一堆大型杂物箱间找到了正在东翻西找的Loki。  
“你还在这儿干嘛呀！快点上台吧，那群人都快气死了，以为我又骗他们！”Grand Master不由分说便把Loki往外拽，结果作家先生突然给他来了句“我的演讲稿不见了”。  
“老天，你怎么连演讲稿都能弄丢！行了别找啦，先上台要紧。”说着他便马不停蹄地把Loki往外推，但“邪神”显得极度紧张，他无辜地哭诉:“可我根本不知道该说什么啊！”  
“随便！你能想到些什么就说什么，总之先给我把这群家伙稳住！”主编气恼地教训着这位不省心的伙伴，盘算起下一步的解决方案。  
而“邪神”先生，就这样毫无防备地，被半推搡着跨上了舞台。台下的耳语声顿时消失得一干二净，来宾们沉默地盯着这个突然被推上舞台，中途还差点摔了一跤的男人。  
喔上帝。即使Loki不信上帝，此刻也极想呼唤他了，他手心抓着不知什么时候塞进去的话筒，尴尬地接受着台下一干人等的目光洗礼。空气好似凝固了一般，Loki只能听见心脏在自己胸腔里疯狂跳动的声响。  
长达将近一分钟的沉默。作家和读者们面面相觑，谁也没有开口。

“啪——啪——”Loki忍不住怀疑，自己是不是紧张到出现了幻觉，他居然听见有人在鼓掌——不，那似乎是真的。  
循着声音，他瞥见角落里一个戴着口罩的高个儿，那人用一阵孤独的掌声破解了他的尴尬。随着第一阵的出现，越来越多的掌声此起彼伏地冒了出来，令作家即将发烧的脸颊冷静了些。逐渐地，掌声变得整齐划一，大家好像终于反应过来，这位就是他们等待已久的“邪神”。Loki如释重负，长舒出一口气，享受了一会儿为他而作响的人群，准备开始一场即兴演讲。  
“女士们，先生们，非常荣幸能在这里与你们相见。我是这本杂志的老朋友——‘邪神’。”掌声在他开口的几秒后戛然而止，台下的人们都期待地望向这位粉丝众多的作家。  
“今天是杂志创刊三周年的日子，我要感谢主编热情的邀请，让我来到了活动现场。”Loki觉得自己似乎已有些“上道”，讲演这种东西，对口才颇佳的他来说，算不上什么难事，“说来我也算是咱们杂志的老朋友了，从创刊号开始，我就在上面发表作品，没想到一晃已经过去三年。”  
Loki流利而自信的谈吐令众人眼前一亮，再加上他良好的外貌形象和磁性的嗓音，吸引了不少读者的目光。他说起了自己三年来和杂志社发生过的事，间或有几句笑话穿杂。时间过去得很快，眨眼他已在台上唠叨了十分钟。  
在Grand Master的示意下，Loki用几句象征性的感谢结束了磨人的即兴演讲。他朝台下深鞠一躬，眼神下意识地落到刚才那个带头鼓掌的人站过的墙角，但那里早已空无一人。  
接下来他们又进行了签售活动，Loki面前的队伍排起了长龙，还不时有读者掏出手机要求和他合影，不知道的人瞧见，八成会以为是什么明星来办握手会了。

活动结束，已是华灯初上。黑发作家在后台的出口遇上了他想见的人。  
Thor布满胡茬的脸从口罩后面露出来，他冲Loki伸出手:“一起去喝个酒？就当庆祝。我知道一家不错的酒吧。”  
Loki犹豫片刻，四下望了一圈才接过了对方的手:“就当是我感谢你的。”

“喂，你可没说是这么吵的地方啊！”Loki朝Thor的耳朵大声吼着，妄图盖过酒吧里巨大的音乐声。  
“这样才热闹嘛！嗨——”Thor无视了Loki伸去掐他的手，向不远处的几人挥起了手臂——那是他的朋友们。  
“Thor！今天怎么想起来找我们了？”Volstagg惊喜地搂过朋友的肩。就在Thor打算好好解释一番时，Fandral醉醺醺的声音响起:“他当然是忙着谈恋爱啦！这位就是你的新女友？”他刚才并没好好打量Thor的新“女伴”，此刻再认真看上几眼——停，他不会是眼花了吧！这明明是个一米八几的大老爷们儿！  
“呃，这位是Loki。Loki，这是我的朋友们——Sif，Hogun，Volstagg和Fandral。”Thor慌忙为他们做了介绍，他认为以Loki的性子，刚才没有直接拿酒泼Fandral一脸就已经谢天谢地了。显然，Loki的心情也被刚刚那句误会的话搞得很差，他仓促地冲几人点了点头，尤其恶狠狠地瞪了一眼Fandral。  
看着眼前这剑拔弩张的气势，作为唯一的女性，Sif最先反应过来，她把酒保叫来点了几瓶酒，便开始试图转移话题。但结果是，他们几人聊得很欢，唯独Loki一言不发，自顾自地喝着酒。  
“要不然我们来玩游戏吧，很简单，就用骰子赌酒？”Sif见Loki的脸色越来越沉，赶紧提出来一个活跃气氛的建议。  
“好啊好啊，我最喜欢这个啦！”Volstagg兴冲冲地附和，其他几人也点头表示同意。  
“嗯……Loki，你要不要加入？”Thor试探着向Loki问道。  
“当然了，为什么不呢？”他看见Loki眼中闪过狡黠的光，一股不好的预感袭上心头。

“大——大！哈哈，你又输啦！”  
“你——你给老子等着！”Loki再次气愤地灌下一杯酒，天知道他今天什么鬼运气！本想给这群纨绔子弟一个下马威，没想到一连输了好几轮！  
他感到脑袋昏昏沉沉，现在几点了？没有人知道。他喝了多少酒，更没人了解。  
“Loki，别赌了，你都醉成这个样子了。”Thor的声音仿佛从很遥远的地方传来，刺破了那层笼罩着他意识的薄膜。  
“不行，我今天一定要让这人——”说着他忍不住打了个酒嗝，“要让他看好好看清楚，老子是什么人！”  
Thor感到哭笑不得，他没怎么参与游戏，自然也是比较清醒。在他现在看来，Loki就像个和别人置气的小孩子，他涨红着脸骂骂咧咧地说要和Fandral决一死战的样子，真是可爱极了。  
“噗呲——”Thor还是禁不住笑出了声，这显然引来了Loki的不满，“你笑什么！”  
“我笑你幼稚啊！嘿，Loki，你为什么要和Fandral赌气啊？”  
“你说什么？”Loki的耳膜里灌满了节奏感十足的音乐，这使他更难听清Thor的话。  
“我说，你为什么要和他赌气啊！是不是因为他说你是我女朋友？”  
这回Loki半猜着辨认出了他的话，他的大脑当机了几秒，恼羞成怒地吼道:“废话！我看起来像你女朋友吗！”  
“不像，你像我男朋友。”Thor笑嘻嘻地对上他的视线。操，他这模样真欠揍，Loki烦心地想着。  
Thor攥紧了作家的肩膀:“Loki，我真的很喜欢，很喜欢你。我们还有很多时间可以用来了解对方，你想知道我的什么，我都可以告诉你。而我也想慢慢了解关于你的一切。做我男朋友吧！”  
啥？他这是告白吗？他们不是上两个星期才刚吵了架吗！Loki顿时觉得脑子有些炸裂，巨大的信息量有些难以消化。  
“你这算同意啦？”金发大个子眨巴着碧蓝色的眼睛，拜托，他这样子叫Loki能怎么拒绝！  
“笨蛋。”  
在其他人的起哄声中，Loki不由分说地吻住了Thor的嘴唇，哦，得了吧，这该死的Odinson说得没错。他们还有很长时间可以用来互相了解。  
他们的故事，还有很多内容未曾书写。

End.


End file.
